


Otherworldly Concubinage

by FinalConduit1



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalConduit1/pseuds/FinalConduit1
Summary: Not long after he was born, Bart was instilled with both a purpose and a knowledge of what to do with his childhood. Acting on it, Bart would go on to take people like his mother, aunts and others as his personal concubines. Yet, even when it all comes to a head, Bart is soon taught of a new destiny he must fulfill for the universe's future. Bart x All Female Characters.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1  


Marge looked down as a 2 year old Bart tugged on her dress, "Hey Mom, can I show you something?"

Nodding at the boy's request, Marge followed Bart outside, and Bart pointed at a corner of the apartment building.

"What is that over there?"

Marge walked to the corner and peered down at it with her bending down, her not seeing anything.

Bart got what he wanted however, him staring hungrily at her ass.

When he grasped her dress and ripped it off of her, Marge looked back in surprise, "Bart, what are you - !"

Bart pulled his massive cock out, him already exceeding his own father by being twice as long and wide as him as a grown man to his own five year old age.

Aiming his only half hardened 7 inch cock, Bart aimed, thrusting himself inside of Marge after moving her panties aside.

Bart started thrusting into her, Marge screaming out loudly as he forced her walls to part for his cock, feeling his length grow by another five inches, Marge marveling at the fact that he was four times longer than Homer was, the twelve inch length spreading her. Unable to keep herself from succumbing to her pleasure, Marge could do nothing about her dress being taken away by her neighbors.

As he let himself fall into rhythm with her body, Bart came very quickly inside of Marge, his pent up spunk still enough to fill Marge's womb. As Marge's eyes went wide from this, Bart pulled out of her, slapping her ass cheek with a loud clap, "You belong to me now."

Though she dissented from this for a moment, Marge was brought to be forcibly persuaded by Bart sticking his cock in her asshole to her son's property.

* * *

Many years would often pass with a similar scene inside of Bart and Marge's home, all the way until Bart was ten.

At that point, Bart was making Marge suck his cock as he looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

Then as he came inside of her mouth, his now 15 inch long cock something that Marge had grown accustomed to sucking and addicted to getting fucked by, Bart looked down at her, eyes reflecting boredom, "I want to try someone else later."

"Who Bart?" Marge asked after swallowing his cum, "Do you want to fuck Lisa again?"

Bart thought about it.

"No. I want to fuck those two whore sisters and mother of yours. We might as well bring in Milhouse's mom and Ms. Krabapple again."

"Okay. How long this time?"

"We'll rent out a hotel room like usual. I'm really bored today. Maybe taking all of you on at once will put me in a better mood."

"Should we get Mrs. Flanders to come as well?"

Bart smirked, reaching down and slapping her across the face with his incredibly large cock, it being 5 inches wide, doing this as a sign of him being pleased with her, "Good thinking. Bring her in too."

* * *

As Bart waited impatiently for all the women he'd requested to come to arrive, he simply made Marge suck him off gently, sitting on the staircase as he waited for everyone to arrive.

One came within a minute, and Marge stopped sucking at the sound of the doorbell, Bart looking at her round ass as she opened the door, Milhouse's mother walking in.

"Give me the bouncer treatment." Bart ordered, still sitting on the staircase with his cock standing straight as metal.

The woman with shorter hair slipped out of her trench coat, revealing that she wore nothing at all underneath it, not even shoes, and walked to Bart, turning around from him and crouching down so that her pussy was just above his cock, holding her knees as she did this, before slamming herself down on his length forcibly, the woman feeling as though it were the first time she'd been fucked by Bart's cock, despite this having been going on for years now.

She bounced herself harshly on Bart's cock, clenching her teeth to hold in moans as her ass jiggled to her movements, Bart enjoying every last second of it.

As Bart watched the woman's jiggling ass, he grunted right when she came down to his hilt, pushing her knee against the stair case railing, standing up and fucking the woman in front of him brutally into the wooden structure.

Pounding his flesh into her, it wasn't long before the woman he was inside of came, her body cringing up and her crying out as he walls closed on him.

Marge, who looked closely at their joined flesh, watched as Bart thrust fully inside of her, before slowly pulling out, liquids leaking out of her hole.

"Suck me off." Bart said, and Marge immediately took to sucking harshly on his cock, her head bobbing up and down the shaft harshly, him soon noticing the other bespectacled woman watching now, "You too." Bart said, slapping her ass harshly, "Chop chop."

She quickly got off of the staircase, getting behind Bart and sucking on his balls.

As he was sucked off on both sides, another knock on the door made Bart tell Marge to go get it, him looking at her ass again as she looked to see who it was.

It turned out that this time it was Patty and Selma, her bringing their mother in as well.

They too wore trench coats, their bodies having been considerably slimmed up recently, them all as thin and fit as Marge was.

Seeing the five women there, Bart thought to himself, then grabbed his best friend's mother's hair and dragged her down the steps forcibly, the woman taking it silently despite the pain.

"Which one of you wants to suck me off while I'm driving?" Bart asked, this being the customary rule he'd set in place.

The first five women there would have a decent chance of not being stuffed inside of a suitcase and put in the trunk of the car while Bart drove to the hotel room.

At that moment, another knock came, this time it being Krabapple and Mrs. Flanders.

But, Bart noticed, Mrs. Flanders wasn't wearing the trench coat she'd gotten from him for these days.

He sighed at the sight of this, and as the women inside took notice of this, they gasped before looking at Bart for his reaction.

The boy walked down to Mrs. Flanders and slapped her across the face, "I told you to come with just the trench coat on. Why are you wearing those crappy clothes?"

"I wanted to leave my husband for you Bart. This was the only way I could think of." She said.

Bart looked up at her, "Alright. You'll be named "it" from now on then. Go and get in the car it."

The woman, now thoroughly disciplined, walked out into the garage, slipping into the trunk silently after stripping down.

The women all followed her, Bart having chosen Marge to suck him off while he drove, Lisa coming downstairs and kissing his cock goodbye.

* * *

As he finally arrived at the hotel and got the room, he stood with all the women standing around him, watching him as he lay on his back.

"Which one of you is going first?"

When Krabapple volunteered herself, Bart waved her close to him, "Hop on."

Krabapple crawled onto the bed, positioning herself and piercing her hole with his cock, crying out from its size parting her walls greatly.

As Bart looked at her bouncing breasts as she started to ride him, he was reminded of why she had always given him Fs, it mainly having to do with her having F-Cup breasts.

She moaned and screamed out in pleasure as she rode him, a bulge being visible over her stomach and pussy.

Krabapple pushed her hips forcibly down to the hilt of Bart's cock, feeling it twitching as her womb was filled to the brink, then to even greater amounts that caused her stomach to inflate like a balloon.

As she pulled herself off of him, Krabapple fell on her side, trying to regain her breath, only for Bart to kick her in the stomach and off of the bed, her falling on the floor while her many seeds formed a puddle.

"Who's next?"

"We'll go." Patty and Selma said, Bart seeing them walking up to him as a duo.

One put her legs on either side of his face, her sitting on Bart's face as he started to eat her out, the other sitting on his cock and moving her hips back and forth slowly while he was still inside of her fully.

Bart waved at the women who were watching, Milhouse's mother and Mrs. Flanders getting onto the bed and pushing Bart's fingers inside of them, Bart pumping four fingers inside of them both as the twin riding his cock started to become more wild.

As the four women changed places multiple times whenever someone who was riding Bart's cock came, Bart himself never came, until Marge finally involved herself, riding him to her next climax.

When he'd gone through this, Bart made everyone get into a line, aiming his cock and jerking himself off, blowing his load all over each of their faces.

* * *

Two hours later, Bart was lying on his back, before he opened his eyes again, looking at the woman he now referred to as it, "Everyone except for Krabapple, it, and Marge go home. I'll need some company tonight."

Though the women all nodded, one asked the question they were all wondering, "But are we allowed to wear clothes?"

"No. It," he looked at it, "You're going to be nude and standing on top of the car while we go through town. If you fall off, we're leaving you behind."

"But I -"

"No buts it." Bart snapped at her, "If you disobey, I'll fuck you to death. Do you understand?"

The woman's eyes were wide, and she stuttered somewhat at the glare Bart gave her, "Y-Yes."

* * *

As Bart drove, Marge sucked him off, Mrs. Flanders balancing herself on the top of the car while on all fours, her pussy, breasts and ass out for everyone to see, some taking pictures of her as she went.

Her breasts, E-Cups in size, swayed as Bart made sharper turns, threatening to throw her off.

When they finally arrived at the Simpson home, all the women piled out of the car, Krabapple and Marge leaving and immediately walking into the house.

He stopped Milhouse's mother from leaving, and after taking a quick look at her body, Bart saw that she had J-Cups like Marge did, only Marge had big, round ass, and Milhouse's mother had a small one.

Comparing the breast sizes, Bart told the bespectacled woman, "You're coming with me." He pulled her out of the car and threw "it" on his shoulder.

He sneaked past Homer as he lay sleeping on the couch, and the four women he brought to his room all crowded around him.

He looked at Milhouse's mother, "Would you be willing to leave your family for me?"

"If I must, then yes, I'd be willing." She replied.

Bart smiled, "Okay then. Would you be willing to leave Homer for me Marge?"

"Yes, I would." Marge said without hesitation, smiling at him.

"Good." Bart looked between all of them before taking them one at a time and throwing them face down on the bed, feeling all their asses, "Then I'm going to be using the technology Lisa stole for me. I'll be giving you a good home and a good life for the rest of your lives."

"Really?" Marge asked, a broad smile on her face.

Bart smiled, "Yes. Just give me a minute." He told them this, slapping Marge's ass lightly before he pulled a toy gun looking object out of his drawer, before he walked down the stairs, aiming the gun and pulling the trigger, a ray hitting Homer.

"You're a provider for this house you live in. Marge Simpson is someone you've never met. You will leave this house and never come back for the rest of your life. You Will go to a strip club and hire every woman to come here."

As he released the button, Homer got up and left, walking out to his car and going to accomplish all these things.

He walked back up the stairs and went into his room, aiming the gun and pointing it at Mrs. Flanders, "You're my fuck toy."

He pointed the gun and did the same thing to Krabapple, before he took out a differently shaped gun, going into Lisa's room and pointing it at her, pulling the trigger and making her start to age in the matter of seconds, going into Maggie's room and doing the same.

Then he left, going back to his room, Marge having seen what he'd done, "You can't do that to them. They'll grow too fast."

Bart pointed the mind control gun at her and pulled the trigger, "You're my fuck toy too."

Then he aimed the aging gun, pointing it at his own cock and pulling the trigger, not stopping until it stopped growing in size, Bart smiling at the fact that his cock was now 36 inches long and 8 inches wide.

Bart smiled, turning Marge around and running his hand up the bottom of her pussy, to the bottom of her ass, then all the way up the crack, as though examining the surface of something that greatly interested him.

"Marge, put your hair down from now on. We're going to Mr. Burns' house. Then after that, I'm gonna have a whole lot of fun."

"Okay. Anything for my sweet little man." Marge walked away, in her bedroom, swinging her hips back and forth so that Bart would stare at her ass.

When he walked into his room again, he looked at Krabapple, "Your new name is going to be Sunday."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to fuck you on Sundays. And you," he pointed the mind control gun, pulling the trigger as he pointed at Milhouse's mother, "Will be named Monday. As of now, you're only purpose in life is help me to fuck your brains out."

As he stopped, he walked out of the room, seeing Marge with her hair down, and he smirked before he walked to his neighbors house, mind control gun in hand.

For one person, they would never suspect that answering a knock on the door would reveal a naked Marge there, smiling happily, her now shaven pussy leaking out many liquids.

Bart stood behind her, standing in a shameless nakedness, and aimed the mind control gun at the girl, instantly warping her mind.

By the end of the hour, Bart would've taken over every woman in Springfield.

* * *

Watching the last woman strip out of her clothes, Marge looked down at her son, "What should we do now, my sweet Bart?"

Bart smirked at her, placing his hand on her ass in the manner of someone who was holding someone's hand, "We go to Mr. Burns' house."

As they piled into the car and drove away, Bart noticed all the women on the town following after him in his car, and when he reached the estate, he destroyed a part of the gate and drove through the front yard, him driving up the stairs as he reached the house and broke through the front doors with his car.

He pulled Marge's head off of him, telling her to wait in the car.

As he saw Smithers walking out to confront him for this, he pointed the mind control gun, "You don't belong here. Leave this state immediately."

Smithers followed wordlessly, Bart running to Mr. Burns' room and opening the door, pointing the gun at the sleeping man before he could do anything.

"Lie completely still. Tell me the place to take all your money."

When the man had told him, Bart pushed a button on the other side of the room, the bed Mr. Burns slept on falling into a pit of flames, the open pit closing itself and replacing itself with a new bed.

Happy with the knowledge that the only person with enough power to stand in his way was gone, and knowing he was now in complete control of Springfield, he left, opening the gates to the mansion with the women of Springfield all entering, Bart closing the gates and activating the electric power to it.

Now they were his fuck toys...

He roared out to the many women in the crowd, "All of you who've I've named my queens, come forward."

Marge, Krabapple, Patty, Selma, Lisa, Monday, Maggie, and "it" all came forward to his side.

"The rest of you will wait outside until further instruction." Bart said, closing the doors and turning to the group, his cock fully hard.

Bart looked at the older version of Lisa, her body revealing that she was perhaps more buxom than Marge, looking at Maggie and seeing her J-Cup breasts and knowing this was the case for her.

He made his first order to them, "Lisa, Maggie, you will bear 20 daughters for me to fuck."

Bart walked behind Lisa, aiming his cock and pushing himself inside her vagina, managing to push half of his cock inside of her despite her vagina being a few feet above his head despite the size of his length.

Having only to stand up to push himself halfway inside however, Bart moved his waist back and forth quickly, still managing to fuck his daughter with a new vigor with each thrust.

As he did this, Bart jumped up, grabbing her hips and forcing his whole cock to go inside of her, Lisa's moans being cut off from his cock reaching too far up inside of her, his cock still pumping huge sums of cum, the bulge of his cock twitching harshly inside of her reaching all the way into Lisa's neck, her making soundless moans as cum spilled out of her mouth.

When he finally stopped, Bart roughly pulled himself out of her, Lisa crumpling onto the ground limply.

Seeing her being knocked out, Bart pressed his foot firmly against her head, pushing down on it, "Hello? You awake there fuck toy?"

Receiving no response, Bart grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to a trash can and dumping her inside, walking back to Marge, "You'd better last longer than Lisa did." Bart said, his anger at Lisa having her body destroyed so quickly sinking into everyone's minds.

Marge tried sucking as much of his member that she could swallow, her mouth being stretched apart forcibly just by pushing it in.

Maggie took Marge by the hair and yanked her off of Bart, pushing the boy on his back and spreading her feet as her pussy hung itself over the head of his cock, Maggie bringing her hands to the back of her head so Bart had a clear view of his daughter's breasts, pushing herself down on him.

She closed her eyes tightly, her only able to take in 6 inches of the yard long cock before she needed to stop to breathe.

As she started bouncing herself more and more roughly on his cock, Bart smiled at the sight of Maggie's huge breasts bouncing heavily, Maggie gradually starting to throw her head back as she took in more and more of him, her vagina soon widened irreparably.

"Oh dad it so great!" She shouted, only for Marge throw her aside before kissing Bart.

As Marge kissed her son, she took his cock and pushed it inside of herself, going through a similar process to Maggie, only her breasts were in Bart's face as she bounced herself on him, his huge cock forcing her body to twitch each time she pushed down.

Watching Marge attempting to ride the boy, Milhouse's mother crawled to look closely behind them, watching their enjoined flesh for a few minutes before she finally leaned in, sucking on the parts of his cock that Marge couldn't handle.

Marge soon screamed, climaxing, Bart cumming inside her and thrust up wildly into her, his cock as hard as it was minutes before this had started, him thrusting harsh thrusts fully inside of her, Marge being pushed straight up as Bart's cock forced her, her soon making silent screams as he fucked her.

Minutes later, Bart pushed her on her side, roughly pulling out of her, aiming his cock and not holding in his cum anymore, a light rub of his hand enough to make him start to cum, pushing his cock inside of her pussy and her womb, her stomach expanding as it filled itself like a balloon.

After pushing himself inside of her mouth, Bart enjoyed the feeling of immense pleasure he felt when he pushed in deeper and deeper inside of her.

Feeling her lack of sucking however, Bart looked down at her angrily.

"Start sucking." He ordered her, moving his hands to grip her head and move her back and forth with his cock.

She didn't suck on him however, so he sighed, ripping his cock from inside of her throat, the woman collapsing underneath him.

He got behind her, spreading her ass cheeks and seeing her asshole, tight still from no one ever fucking it.

He aimed himself, the 8 inch wide cock pressing against the unconscious woman's asshole, "You made the choice to leave your family. If you aren't able to keep up with the other sluts, then you'll face the consequences."

He then forcibly pushed his entire length inside of her asshole in the duration of a second, a bump forming over where the spine of her back should've been.

His new body convulsed, Bart watching as Milhouse's mom took the punishment, her screams of pain only making him enjoy destroying her asshole by fucking it.

"Mom is he really doing this?" Lisa said, having crawled out of the trash can and watching her father doing this to the woman.

Marge looked up at Lisa, nodding, "Your father has been doing this type of thing since he was five. He used to do this to me all the time until I couldn't fuck him anymore. And even then he'd still fuck me until he was completely satisfied. You and Maggie were born because of that, even if Homer thought you were his."

"What? He's been doing it for that long?"

"Yes..."

Lisa looked at her mother in surprise, "... I'm sorry that happened to you Mom..."

She looked over at Bart again, and he slapped her hard in the face with his cock, "To be fucked by me for such a long time is a good thing," Bart said to Lisa, "That just shows how much experience a woman will have with me."

"But Mom's 36." Lisa retorted, holding her cheek.

"That's not old at all. Besides, I made her younger. She's 20 right now."

Lisa looked down, "Okay... I'm sorry Dad..."

Bart kissed her, "It's alright."

The night passed by, screams resounding from inside the mansion to a point that it could be heard from outside, like a pleasured, sexual version of a haunted house's ghosts screaming and moaning.

  



	2. Dominance

The next morning found Bart laying on a couch, cum covering his cock with Marge having her head next to his cock, her hot breath keeping it fully hard.

When Bart would wake up, he found that

Marge sucked him off, hobbling her head on his massive shaft, to wake him up, and as Bart woke up and look down at Marge, he held her head, making her suck on him more deeply, Lisa walking in and seeing Bart moaning, her leaning down and sucking on Bart's balls, the boy moaning as he felt the pleasure flow through him.

Very soon after this, he came deep inside of Marge's throat, and he looked at Lisa, "Clean Marge up Lisa. It's about time we left."

He got up, pulling Marge off of his cock, her choking due to the cum that filled her throat, up to her mouth, and Lisa looked at her mother in surprise, Bart walking away as she hurriedly drank his cum up.

Upon reaching the outside world, with his mind control gun in hand, Bart looked over all the women there.

Despite their immense numbers, Bart wanted more.

He would go to Shelbyville next and make that town his, he decided.

But for now...

"Bart?" Marge walked to his side.

"What do you want us to do now?" Lisa asked, walking to Bart's right side.

Bart smiled, slapping Marge and Lisa's asses, "We'll make way for every woman in the world in to be my sex slave. I'll make the entire world do what I want."

"Really Bart?" Marge asked.

Bart nodded, "You two will be my queens, don't worry."

Marge smiled at that, leaning herself down and kissing Bart full on the lips, having to bend down to reach him, Bart fondling her breasts as his cock was brought to its full three foot life.

When they broke the kiss, Lisa leaned down and kissed him as well, and Bart smiled into Lisa's kiss, him cupping Lisa's breast with a hand and grabbing Marge's ass with the other.

When the final kiss was broken, Lisa asked her father a question, "What do we do now?"

"We rest for a day." Bart said, turning off the mind control device after ordering every girl to return home, "I'm just going to keep impregnating everyone in this town, then I'll put away anyone who can't make me a daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, if they have a son after I get them pregnant, I'm going to have to throw them away. If they do have a daughter, then they'll be of more value."

"You want a daughter?"

"Of course I want a daughter." Bart said, "You don't think I'm going to want to fuck my son do you?"

At this point, they had all returned to his old house, Bart walking inside while Maggie was bouncing herself on his cock, her unable to speak or moan.

With the entire town put back to normal, Bart knew there was only one thing left he needed to do.

As he walked inside of the house, he found Homer now sitting on the couch, and he threw Maggie off of his length, her breathing heavily as her body twitched from the pleasure she still felt.

Bart called out to him, "Hey Homer!"

When the man looked at him, Bart pointed the aging gun at him, pulling the trigger before he could react and watched as Homer shrank in size, turning from a man to a teenager, then to a toddler, and finally an infant before he finally disappeared completely from sight.

Seeing this, Bart smiled, grabbing Maggie and Lisa by the hair and dragging them to the closet, throwing them both in there before locking them inside.

With this accomplished, he looked at the three wives he'd stolen from different husbands, telling Marge, it and Milhouse's mother, as well as his teacher, to do one thing.

"All of you, fuck me all day long."

 

They complied without question, and Bart smiled as he indulged in the sex, but decided to do something else.

"Stop." He said, and they all stopped, pulling their mouths away from his cock and sitting up obediently.

He walked away, coming back with dog leases, then tied them around every woman's neck except for Marge, Selma, and Patty's.

Mrs. Flanders looked at Bart strangely, "Can we take these off?"

Everyone showed no surprise when Bart grabbed her hair and threw her down on the floor, opening her ass cheeks and thrusting fully inside of her asshole, "Don't question me." Bart said as he fucked her anally.

She screamed from the top of her lungs, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Bart pulled out of her, taking the few leashes and tugging on their necks harshly, "We'll go out for a walk."

The women he looked down on crawled on the sidewalk soon after, nothing covering them at all, everyone in town watching as Bart walked his women around town like they were dogs.

Once again, Bart found Mrs. Flanders to be defiant as she stood up, tending to her hurt knees.

But he didn't punish her then.

No, he'd wait until they'd reached home. He'd have to punish her in a different way...

When they eventually reached home, Mrs. Flanders was scared for her own safety.

Bart smiled up at her however, gesturing for her to follow him, "Come with me."

She felt fear as she walked up the stairs, even as he sat down on the bed Homer and Marge once shared.

"Get down on all fours." Bart ordered, and she reluctantly complied, Bart pushing himself off the bed and throwing all his clothes off, aiming his massive length behind her and thrusting fully inside of her.

She arched her back as her body parts were moved around, Bart starting to thrust inside of the woman under him, their flesh clapping loudly with each other, Mrs. Flanders quickly starting to scream out from the mixture of pain and pleasure that she felt.

As time passed by them in a blur, Bart started to pull out of her while moving back, him still thrusting, making sure he was thrusting around in her womb.

Then, when he realized he was inside of that place, he started thrusting hard, moving his hips back and forth without being able to hold her hips or anything, her being 30 inches away from him as he fucked her with 6 inches of his cock.

Then he pushed deeply inside of her, a great number of seeds all flowing into her body.

Bart moaned as he finished fucking her, then pulled out completely, walking to her side and kicking her on her back, walking out of the room and coming back with the aging gun, setting it to speed up her aging process before pulling the trigger at her vagina and stomach, a giant bump forming on her stomach to show she'd become pregnant.

Seeing this being accomplished, Bart waited until her water seemed to break before he let go of the trigger, Mrs. Flanders being in pain from her going into labor.

He smiled at her anguish. then pulled her by the hair, Bart uncaring that the baby was getting hurt when she was being dragged on her stomach, and pulled her down the stairs, each step forcing one baby out of Mrs. Flanders' body.

By the time he reached the bottom, several babies were all out of Mrs. Flanders' body, the women herself in immense pain from the babies being forced out of her pussy.

"Marge, check if the babies are all girls." He said, and Marge did so.

He looked down at Mrs. Flanders as he waited for Marge to finish checking.

She checked the children, and seeing that one was a boy, Marge remembered what Bart had said about women who had his sons.

Nervously, she looked down at her son, "What if one of them is a boy?"

Bart smiled, his eyes never leaving the mother, "Then you'll see what happens to her."

His smile made her more uneasy, but she responded honestly, "There's only one boy... the rest are girls."

Bart smiled at that, looking down at Mrs. Flanders, her frightened at that smile, "Today's your lucky day. Leave." Bart said.

"Hm?"

"I told you to leave." He walked up the stairs, cutting the chords for all the babies, bringing the one boy down to her, "Take this one with you. The rest belong to me."

"But... you won't hurt me?"

"No." Bart said, "You just don't belong here anymore. If you ever do come back however, you'll have to work your way back up if you want better treatment."

Mrs. Flanders nodded at this, taking the baby boy in her arms and walking out of the house as quickly as possible.

Bart then turned to the rest of the baby girls, licking his lips hungrily as he imagined them all grown up, a pulsing filling his ears.

He lifted up the aging gun again, shooting each and every one of the little girls, them all turning into exact replicas of Mrs. Flanders, him now having 9 of them to fuck instead of one.

He just hoped they would be better than their mother...

They all stumbled down the stairs, their brains not equipped yet with the knowledge of how to stand, and Bart sighed, grabbing the hair of each one before dragging them down, throwing them in the basement one at a time, the women thoroughly confused at this development, Bart closing the door and locking it.

He then smiled, as another idea came to his mind, him redressing himself before walking to his neighbor's house.

Bart found the wife of the his neighbor gardening in the backyard, and he walked there with a new smirk, slapping her ass when he got close enough.

She seemed surprised, her looking back at Bart, "What's wrong Bart? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask where your mother is."

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can fuck her in your place."

"I'm not telling you then Bart."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course I am."

"Then you don't mind me treating your daughters the way I treated you?"

The woman's eyes widened, and her response was automatic, "No, I'll tell you."

Bart smirked, "Good answer."

She would have to lie.

If he didn't find her where she described then she'd just feign forgetfulness to him, tell him her mother had moved and she didn't know her address.

As she told him a false address, Bart smirked still, "Thank you very much."

He walked away then, and she, with a rapidly beating heart, returned to her gardening.

He didn't return to his house however, but at his neighbor's front door, using the aging gun on the door, it set to make things younger, the door disappearing as it became mere objects thrown around each other.

He walked inside, finding all three males of the house around a table and pointing the gun at them, him reverting them to sperm cells like he did Homer, him finding the infant child and doing the same to him.

Then he walked back outside, Bart walking to Mrs. Flanders and telling her after getting her attention, "Go inside your house, I have a surprise for you."

Hearing this, and seeing the guns in his hands, Mrs. Flanders complied with his words and found what he'd done to her family, seeing many clothes replacing where they once were, and looked back at Bart, eyes wide.

"What did you do?!" She cried.

Bart pulled out the other gun and used it on her, "Tying up some loose ends. Now come back to me."

He walked out of the house, Mrs. Flanders following him wordlessly, Bart walking back inside of his house and ordering her again, "Take off all your clothes."

She did, setting them on the floor, and Bart grabbed a set of matches near the door, lighting them all on fire.

Then he pointed at the closet, "Go to stay with your daughters."

When she walked down there, Bart was unable to tell which one from which, and he smiled, knowing he now had his own whore house of women.

Descending the stairs, Bart looked around at then all before indulging in the copious amounts of sex he'd have with no one impeding him.

* * *

The next day found Bart kissing Maggie as Marge and Lisa sucked him off, his cum quickly splattering the women in the face.

When they finished cleaning themselves up, they looked up at Bart, "What do you want now?" Marge asked.

"Bring the Flanders' who can walk up here. I want her."

Marge got off of the master bed and left, coming back with one who looked more tired than the other girls.

Bart smiled, gesturing for her to come to his bed, her walking to him and sitting next to him, gazing at his cock in amazement.

"Jerk me off." He said, and she complied, grasping his length and pulling her hand up and down it, it hardening to its full length in minutes, Bart moaning as he felt this.

When he was fully hard, he looked at the girl, her looking at him in curiosity.

"Now ride me."

She looked at his cock again, and nodded slowly, getting onto the bed and spreading her legs while aiming him, her pushing the head of his cock inside of her before forcing the rest of him into her hole, inch by inch, sinking to her knees.

Based on her lack of any signs of pain, Bart could only deduce that this was the mother of the other nine women.

Realizing this, he flipped them over, pinning her down in her moment of surprise.

She looked up at him, him stuffing his hands with her breasts, before he started to move, his cock moving itself within the extremely tight hole, the woman under him moaning lightly.

As he looked down at her pleasured face, Bart smiled, leaning himself up and kissing her deeply, Bart grasping her cheeks and holding her face.

The woman felt her eyes go wide as she felt this, yet Bart broke the kiss, him looking down at her.

"I missed you."

He then returned to his past position, thrusting fully inside of her, this causing her to arch her back, Bart hugging her to him and resting his head on her left breast, him then slamming his meaty length inside of her ruthlessly, her screams of pleasure resounding loudly in her ears.

The words Bart said had been true, and he realized that despite how he treated the mother, that he loved her.

And now, she was all his...

Bart thrust fully inside of her, and his actions prompted him to make love to her until she fell unconscious.

When he'd done this, he set a hanger line and wrapped her arms around it, hanging her up as cum spilled out of her hole.

She climaxed from the movement of Bart's seed inside of her as it fell to the carpet, and Bart soon went about impregnating his nine daughters, using the aging gun to make them give birth to many children in seconds.

When he finally finished doing this, Lisa, who watched all of this, asked him, "Bart, how many children do you have up to this point?"

"I've lost count. All the kids from school are my children, so if you add that with all the girls I just had, I'd say that I have at least 2,000."

"Oh my God. Most of our classmates are your real children?" Lisa asked, mouth agape.

Bart smiled proudly, "Yup, every last one. This aging gun comes in real handy when you want to have a lot of children."

"Do you know all of their names?"

"Not all of them. I barely remember any of the mothers' and their names. I do know I'm Milhouse and Nelson's father though."

"How could you be...?"

"Come on Lisa, I had you when I was barely five. Though now that I think about it, me using the aging gun to make myself a bit older makes me younger than that." Bart looked down in thought, "I made myself four years older before I got Marge pregnant with you, so that would mean that I technically had you when I was a one year old."

"When are you going to stop Bart?"

"After I fuck every woman in the world and have at least 200 babies with them." Bart retorted.

* * *

A week would pass with Bart soon having a million women born his seed in Springfield.

Marge sat next to him as Krabapple sucked him off, looking at all the naked women walking around the town, "Don't you think there are enough children going around Bart?"

"No. But at least now we can start working on taking over the world." Bart smiled.

He and his army took to the streets, putting the entire state under his control with the mind control gun.

After accomplishing this for the second time, Bart found the person who made the technology, and he controlled him while he made a much larger and more powerful satellite machine, which would be sent into space to send a signal throughout the world.

When it was finished, Bart watched the blast off from a fort as Marge sucked him off, his army and women watching as the satellite flew into the atmosphere.

As it entered orbit, Bart smiled, knowing he'd finally achieved his plan.

With the micro-chip inserted into his brain that would grant him immunity to the satellite's effects, Bart activated it, all movement suddenly stopping on Earth.

Bart made all the women of the Earth his sex slave with a single command, him reverting all the males of the city to seeds.

With this accomplished, he made every woman travel then and there to meet him at Washington D.C., where he walked into the White House and awaited the billions of fresh pussies to come to him, him making love to Marge, Lisa, Maggie, Krabapple, Milhouse's mother and his aunts to pass.

When the women arrived, he went about impregnating them all, one by one, before making 200 children with each woman, having 200 children with each of them and soon having quadrillions of people within his army.

After doing this, he made all males go to war, but with his power over them, it was sound victory after sound victory for Bart.

Whenever a city would lose in a battle, the males there were turned into seeds by the female army, their numbers rapidly increasing.

When Bart took over all of hemisphere, he made Lisa create a device that would make the women have no need for food, water, or sleep to survive, all while keeping their bodies fresh and sexy when they grew up.

When it was finished, Bart slapped her ass hard, his cock hard as he looked at the machine.

As he activated it, Bart turned back to Lisa and Maggie, his smile staying strong on his face as he walked to them, pushing Lisa on a table before aiming his cock, thrusting fully inside of her from behind.

Now he was going to finally finish it.

He'd make an army of Lisas and Maggies, and then he'd live life comfortably for the rest of his life.

It didn't even take half a day for him to accomplish this, and after making a new army of Lisas and Maggies, Bart sat in the chair of the President as Marge sat on his lap, her side leaning against the back rest of the chair as Bart leaned his head into her breast as a pillow.

"So you finally took over the world?" Marge asked, smiling down at him.

"Yeah, I did." Bart said, eyes closed as he rubbed his hand over Marge's ass.

Luann, Milhouse's mother, and Krabapple sucked tenderly on his cock, it reaching its full length and stretching out widely.

This was his dream, he told himself.

Now nothing was stopping him from enjoying the rest of his life with his women.

He rubbed his head against Marge's breast, then looked up in surprise when he felt the chip in his brain pick up the damage received to his satellite from a meteor crashing into it.

Looking up, he realized what he needed to do, and turned on his TV, seeing that riots were breaking out in other nations, due to outrage over Bart taking over the world.

"Come on everyone. We have to go."

Marge slipped off of him, Luann and Krabapple getting onto their feet as well.

He opened a door in the room, it being a spiral staircase, and he gestured for everyone to come down there quickly.

Just as he closed the door, he felt the satellite malfunctioning completely, and when the chip in his brain alerted him that it was safe, he opened the door, running outside to find his army had been returned to the age of newborns, the sole exceptions being people he identified as Lisa, Maggie, the twins, and Flanders, as well as the ones who had been under the original aging ray's gun.

He ran up to them, picking all the infants up and running back inside of the White House, hurriedly looking for his aging gun and turning them back into sexy women.

After he turned everyone into the ages of their sexual prime, Bart turned to Lisa, walking up to her and grabbing her ass while lifting her up, Lisa seeing his actions and wrapping her legs around his waist, her reaching down and aiming him, his cock piercing her vagina and forcing itself completely in, "I'm going to make a new army. And then I'm going to make it so that nothing gets in my way again!"

In his anger at having lost his army and his power over the world, Bart slamming Lisa down the full 15 inches of his cock without mercy, having no regard for her feelings.

Soon, Lisa was crying tears of pleasure, Bart forcing himself into her womb as he fucked her with all of his strength.

When he came inside of her minutes later, Lisa screamed out loudly, feeling Bart's cum filling her womb to the point of her stomach starting to blow up like a balloon.

Feeling this, Bart stopped bouncing her, him still completely hard, before lifting Lisa off of him, throwing her on the ground before forcing her onto all fours, aiming his aging gun at his cock and making it become 30 inches, spreading her asshole and thrusting inside of Lisa, her cries of pained pleasure not being noticed by Bart after he exclaimed, "This is your punishment for having to make me do this again!"

When he was ready to cum again, Bart thrust fully inside of Lisa before blowing his load, filling her rectum completely before roughly pulling out, pressing his foot against Lisa's ass and kicking her to her side, aiming the aging gun and activating it.

Out of Lisa's bodies came over 190 babies, Lisa looking much worse for wear after she finished giving birth, her unconscious.

He cut all of the chords, but then grabbed Lisa by her ankles, dragging her on the floor before aiming, thrusting back inside of her and ramming his flesh inside of her mercilessly.

Realizing this, Bart scowled, before grabbing Lisa's ankle, dragging her outside, her head scraping against the concrete, before he reached a dumpster, opening it up and throwing Lisa inside of it, walking away without a second thought.

He hoped Maggie would have enough eggs to last long.

When he found Maggie again, she smiled, kissing him on the lips, her spreading her pussy lips for him, his cock pointing itself well past her legs.

After aiming him, Maggie slammed her hips down on Bart, and as she bounced on his cock, riding him, Maggie very quickly felt Bart pouring his many seeds into her womb, her crying out loudly.

Feeling her walls closing in around him, Bart waited until his climax stopped to flip them over, him on top of her, before pulling completely out.

Aiming the gun at her engorged stomach, a few hundred babies were born, Maggie giving loud screams as she felt this happen to her.

After cutting the umbilical chords that stretched out of Maggie, Bart made the hundreds of babies into adults, singling out the males and returning them to their seed form.

Maggie, who was lying on her back with eyes that rolled into the back, Bart looking down at her for a long time, looking at her breasts, legs, stomach and ass, studying the fact that she had large measurements and curves, before walking to the daughters of Lisa, directing them to go and do scientific things.

Seeing they all did it with relative ease, Bart left the laboratory, going to the dumpster where he threw Lisa away.

He climbed inside of it, him grabbing her and throwing her back down on the concrete, Lisa laying limply there.

Jumping out of the dumpster, Bart looked at Lisa's body as well, seeing she too had a body that held large measurements and curves.

He looked down at the gun in his hand, then looked back at Lisa, eyes callous as he aimed the aging gun, setting it to make her younger, before pulling the trigger, Lisa changing from an adult to a teenager, to a child, then to a baby and finally into a seed.

Picking up the very small white bead, Bart held it up, the sperm that was to be Lisa still.

Seeing no further use for her, Bart crushed the seed in his hand and wiped it off on the dumpster, walking back to the White House and taking one of Lisa's daughters by the arm, dragging her into the Presidential room and sitting her on the desk.

He turned to all the other women present, walking up to Marge and Krabapple before picking them up, holding them over his shoulders as they gave cries of surprise.

He turned to the remaining three woman, Luann and the twins, "You guys watch over this place. I'm going to go home for a little bit."

"Where are we going?" Marge asked over his shoulder.

"Springfield."

When he reached his old home, it was a ghost town, Bart bringing his hands to press themselves into Marge and Krabapple's asses, "Come on you two." Bart pushed them forward, onto the front lawn of his house, before he lay on his back, his cock as hard as ever.

Seeing his expectant look, Marge positioned herself quickly, sliding his cock inside of her pussy quickly, her leaning forward and grabbing at the grass, gripping it as she clenched her butt cheeks, Bart moaning lightly as she rode him roughly.

Bart flipped them over, his hands finding her knees, toes bending against the grass as he stood up, thrusting his whole length down on her as Marge cried tears of pleasures, each thrust coming faster than the last.

With his massive cock moving around her insides, Marge's eyes rolled to the back of her head slowly, her breasts bouncing so much that they almost touchedher face.

Bart saw her losing strength, and Krabapple saw it too.

Crouching down next to Marge, Krabapple slapped her cheek in order to bring her attention to her, "Hang in there!"

"But he's too deep...!"

Bart thrust fully inside of her, his cock sticking out of her mouth, and Bart pulled completely out of her, Marge losing consciousness as her body twitched somewhat every few seconds.

Seeing that Marge was asleep now, Bart lay himself next to her in the grass, eyes closing.

Krabapple lay herself next to him as well, the three falling asleep.

When Bart woke up however, he was inside a place he didn't recognize.

Looking around, he found he was still with Marge and Krabapple, but now there were other women there, all of them with green skin and antannae.

One quickly noticed him, "Oh, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're in our ship. We've taken you in the hopes that you would help our race to reproduce. Could you do that for us?"

Bart looked in surprise at this, but shook his head, "I only want to settle matters on my home planet, I don't care about yours."

She didn't respond for a moment.

"Then we will have to join your planet then."


End file.
